Make me
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Enloqueceme, ponme triste, hazme sentir bien. AU y OCC
1. 1

**Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Yo solo escribo fanfics. nada más. Ojala les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**1**

* * *

Salió por esa puerta y no estoy muy seguro de que vuelva. Siempre me dice lo mismo. Tengo miedo a veces, de que lo vaya a hacer esta vez. Que cierre la puerta tras él y nunca más lo vuelva a ver. 

La semana pasada fue igual, una discusión por una tontería… y se fue muy enojado, tiró la puerta y todo. No regresó hasta luego de dos días. Todavía enojado. No sabía que hacer… si hacer lo de siempre o… hacer lo de siempre. Es que no sé como actuar. Cuando estoy a su lado, no puedo pensar. A veces digo, le voy a decir esto, le voy a decir esta vez. Nunca lo hago, me pierdo en sus ojos color vitral.

Si, es muy tonto de mi parte… pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo…

Ha sido así desde siempre… desde que lo conocí… hace tiempo… cuando éramos niños. Yo estaba muy solo, siempre me ha dado miedo estar solo, por eso andaba pegado a mi hermano mayor, siempre. Yo pensaba que no le molestaba que siempre estuviera a su lado. Ikki nunca me decía nada, me cuidaba, me protegía de los demás niños del orfanato donde vivíamos. Teníamos una buena relación de hermanos

En serio. Incluso me metía a su cama en las noches, porque me da miedo la oscuridad. Hasta ahora me da miedo, en serio. A pesar de que las camas estaban juntitas y era una habitación común.

Nunca se enojó conmigo por eso. Aunque los otros niños decían que yo era un cobarde. Hipócritas, ellos también le tenían miedo a la oscuridad y a otras cosas. Conocí a uno de ellos que le tenía miedo a las arañas. Si las arañitas no hacen nada ¿No?

A veces me molestaban esos niños. Pero Ikki siempre estaba conmigo para defenderme. Una vez un grupo de ellos aprovecharon que Ikki no estaba por ahí cerca y me empezaron a molestar. Me rodearon entre ellos y me empezaron a insultar. No me molestaba lo que decían, pero si me daba miedo que me fueran a hacer daño. Además era menor que todos ellos. Ikki no sé donde andaba. Entonces de la nada se apareció él. La persona que menos esperaba que me fuera a rescatar. De verdad. Todo serio se acercó y empujó al mayor de todos, me agarró de la muñeca y me sacó de ahí. Pero los otros chicos no estuvieron de acuerdo y uno de ellos le dio un puntapié el la pierna.

En ese momento fue la primera vez que lo vi molesto. Me asusté tanto como ahora. Sus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo y volteó y le dio un puñetazo al que tenía más cerca. No pensé que lo haría… igual los otros le cayeron encima y luego uno de los cuidadores lo tuvo que sacar arrastrando del tumulto que se armó. Ikki llegó al momento cuando se empezó a armar el bullicio. Me dijo si estaba bien y todo eso. Yo le dije que estaba bien pero ese chico nuevo, el rubio, estaba peor que un trapo.

A Ikki no le importó lo que le dije. Me sacó de ahí antes que me metiera en problemas.- Es que me meto en problemas cuando estoy sin alguien a mi lado.

Ojala que ya vuelva pronto porque no me gusta estar solo.

Cuando me quedo solo no sé que hacer. A veces veo algo en la televisión o escucho algo de música. Pero nada es divertido. Para mí es más entretenido mirar sus ojos celestes o escucharlo mientras me habla de cualquier cosa. Aunque no es mucho de hablar. Así lo conocí yo. Pensaba que era mudo, en verdad todos lo creían. Es que hablaba otro idioma, muy raro, totalmente distinto.

Pero en su boca suena tan bien…

Parece que está llegando… puedo oír sus pasos acercándose a la puerta… por lo menos no me dejó solo tanto tiempo. Una vez me dejó una semana entera. Hice marcas en la pared para medir el tiempo. Fueron siete días completos… y yo ya me iba a morir de hambre.

Bueno, la charla terminó. Cuando él está acá no tengo tiempo para nadie más… y como a él no le gustan las arañas…

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un rubio desaliñado que hizo esfuerzos para ver en la penumbra de la habitación. Eran las 5 de la tarde pero dentro de esa habitación parecía la más oscura media noche.

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"Con… nadie…" Una voz en la oscuridad respondió, indicando la ubicación de quien la emitía.- Con nadie a quien quieras conocer…

Una risita infantil se dejó oír en la misma dirección de donde provenía la voz. El rubio se acercó a donde, en la oscuridad, debía estar la cama y arrojó su chaqueta sobre esta. Se acercó en la penumbra a donde debían estar las cortinas y las abrió de par en par. Los rayos de luz entraron furiosos.

No, no me gusta tanta luz.

El rubio sacó de su maleta un paquete y lo tiró sobre la cama.

"No me gusta tanta luz…"

"Si no se ve nada, está muy oscuro… ni te veo. ¿Otra vez hablabas solo?"

El otro chico protestó de nuevo con voz infantil y fue a sentarse sobre la cama, abandonando el rincón en donde estaba sentado.

"No hablaba solo. Hablaba con alguien… no importa… no te va a gustar saber con quien era."

"No, la verdad que no me interesa. Traje algo para que comas, debes tener hambre."

Un poco…""

Esperó que le diera en las manos el paquete para abrirlo. El rubio algo fastidiado por esto desenvolvió el sanguche y se lo aventó en la cara.

"mmmm… huele delicioso."

"Lávate las manos…antes de comer…" le ordenó el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama sacándose los zapatos.

El chico dejó el sanguche sobre la cama y examinó su palma manchada recientemente por el insecto que aplastó. Lo miró sonriente y se levantó rumbo al baño.

"Adiós..." Murmuró una vez dejó correr el agua sobre sus palmas. Luego chorreando agua regresó al lado del rubio.

"¿Ya comiste?"

"Sí." el rubio prendió el televisor dispuesto a neutralizar con esto la presencia del otro chico. Es que a veces era tan molesto.

"Y….¿qué comiste?" preguntó con la boca llena de sanguche… haciendo esfuerzos por no desperdigar migajas por todos lados.

El rubio no pudo ver esto porque estaba pendiente de encontrar algo interesante en la televisión. Menos mal, porqué podría enojarse y otra pelea de nuevo…

"¿Qué comiste.. ah?"

"Cállate Shun." Su voz sonó un poco amenazante.

Pero eso no importaba de verdad. Ahora estaba desperdigando migajas por todos lados… se iba a enojar. Sonrió pensando en que se ponía colorado cuando se enojaba…

Le dio algo de sed así que abandonó su comida a medio morder sobre la cama y corrió por agua al baño.

"¿qué hiciste hoy?"

Volvió a preguntar a penas regresó a desparramarse al lado de Hyoga en la cama. Pero su compañero hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que se callara. Volteó y lo miró indicándole que si no se callaba lo haría por la fuerza. Bastó para intimidarlo un ratito, hasta que acabó de comer.

Luego volvió a la carga.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy¿Ah¿Ya no estas enojado no?"

Si es que se le había pasado el enojo, volvió inmediatamente apenas abrió su boquita. Hyoga volteó decidido a ahogarlo con la almohada hasta que se callara por fin. Pero se contuvo esta vez y subió el volumen del televisor.

Desafortunadamente para el rubio, Shun no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Había estado muy solo y quería hablar con él, quería estar con él. Se recostó sobre su hombro en busca de algo que de repente no estaba dispuesto a darle en ese momento.

Efectivamente Hyoga lo hizo a un lado. Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor. Le aventó el control remoto y por poco le cae encima. Se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos de nuevo.

"¿Ya te vas? Pero acabas de llegar…" su voz sonaba tristísima. De verdad no quiso molestarlo tanto como para ahuyentarlo esta vez. Siempre hacía lo mismo, nunca aprendía la lección.

"He dicho que te calles."

Le hizo caso pero se prendió de su pierna cuando se puso de pie para irse de nuevo. Hyoga se sorprendió un instante y en el siguiente lo agarró del cabello.

"Suéltame Shun."

"No te vayas por favor… te juro que me quedo en silencio, pero no te vayas de nuevo."

Tenía fe que sus palabras lo conmovieran, porque hacía esfuerzos por no quejarse aunque lo estaba lastimando mucho. Hyoga no podía ser tan malo con él después de todo.

"Ojala lo cumplieras." suspiró sin soltar su cabello.

"En serio lo hago. Prometido." Aún no soltaba su pierna y lo iba a hacer caer sobre él.

Hyoga liberó su cabello y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Shun lo miró con la carita más inocente que pudo poner. Con eso debía convencerlo de quedarse.

Dio resultado, de nuevo se sacó los zapatos y el polo que traía puesto. Shun lo miraba expectante y le sonreía. No iba a decir ni una palabra, porque si con eso lograba que se quedara, podía vivir sin saber qué había hecho en el día.

De nuevo se echó en la cama estirando sus piernas largas. Estiró uno de sus brazos largos y tomó el control remoto digitando furiosamente todos los canales en busca de algo que le gustara.

Para Shun, él era la mejor televisión. Recorría con sus ojos verdes cada uno de los trazos de su rostro memorizándolos para luego plasmarlos en su obra de arte. Quizá si le provocara oírlo le podía contar que estaba haciendo un retrato suyo con moho… al lado de la tina de baño. Se rió para sus adentros mientras imaginaba que cara pondría si le contara. Como su único pincel eran sus propios deditos, decidió recorrer sus facciones con ellos. Algo que Hyoga encontró muy molesto.

"Shun quédate quieto."

Casi hizo que protesté, pero no. No iba a decir ni una sola miserable palabra. Se puso de pie a punto de morirse de aburrimiento. Se pegó a la ventana para contemplar el mismo paisaje monótono. Nada que ver después de todo.

De repente más tarde, cuando Hyoga tuviera ganas podían hacer algo juntos. Le estaba entrando sueñito, ahora recién le estaba venciendo el cansancio. Podía dormir, porque estaba Hyoga y ahora se sentía seguro.

Se apoyó en la ventana y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato.

Durmió cerca de dos horas, más o menos porque cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche. Hyoga seguía prendido del televisor sin querer prestarle la más mínima atención.

Shun se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de Hyoga. Se puso a su lado sin decirle una palabra y lo empujó para echarse en la cama. Podía ir al lado libre de la cama, pero no, Shun quería echarse entre sus brazos.

Hyoga no entendió el mensaje y lo miró amenazante. Shun entendió el mensaje y regresó a su lugar junto a la ventana.

Se hubiera puesto a contar estrellas si es que el cielo no siguiera tan nublado. Hasta en eso era aburrido. Empezó a conciliar el sueño de nuevo y escuchó que el televisor dejaba de funcionar. Sorprendido vio que Hyoga se levantaba de la cama rumbo al baño.

Lo siguió con los ojos, sin decir palabra y reprimiendo el deseo de ir tras él.

Cerró los ojos cuando se cerró la puerta del baño y se dispuso a recuperar su sueño. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó como Hyoga salía del baño, pero le dio flojera abrir sus ojos curiosos. Los abrió cuando Hyoga estaba frente a él y estiraba la mano para agarrarlo. Sonrió levemente cuando Hyoga lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Luego lo jaló hacia su cuerpo… apretándolo. Reprimió un quejido porque fue algo doloroso. Se mordió los labios para no empezar a conversar hasta por los codos. Pero para su fortuna., Hyoga se anticipó a su necesidad de mantener la boca cerrada y la cubrió con sus labios.

Shun se abandonó en los brazos de Hyoga, porque lo había extrañado mucho. Se dejó conducir una corta distancia hasta la cama. Una vez ahí cayeron los dos sobre el colchón. Hyoga siguió besándolo y Shun se abandonó, de nuevo, en sus brazos.

La habitación de nuevo oscura, pero era una oscuridad que podía tolerar. Podía soportarlo todo en sus brazos.

**Continuará...  
****Dejame un comentario, gracias por favor**


	2. 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, solo estoy haciendo un fanfic. **

**

* * *

****2.**

* * *

No me gusta la mañana, la odio. Detesto cuando se hace de día. Siempre se va cuando es de día. Lo peor es que nunca me dice si va a volver. Dejé de preguntarle a dónde iba cuando se enojó y me estrelló contra la pared. No entendí porque, sólo era una pregunta. 

Se fue de nuevo. No me gusta eso. No sé cuando vendrá ahora. No sé que hacer, no puedo dormir mientras no está. Dejó las cortinas cerradas y está muy oscuro aquí adentro. No hay nada que ver en la televisión y tampoco nada que ver afuera.

Me muero de aburrimiento. Quiero que vuelva…

No me gusta quedarme tanto tiempo solo. No sé ni que hora será, el tiempo pasa lento cuando uno está aburrido. Pero antes no eran así las cosas. Yo me solía divertir jugando con los demás niños del orfanato, a pesar de que a algunos no les simpatizaba. Era por Ikki que no quería que nadie me hiciera daño. Pero no podía evitarlo a veces. Me acuerdo que con el primero con que se peleo fue con Seiya, Estábamos en la hora de almuerzo y Seiya me quitó mi sitio de un empujón. Ikki le dio una trompada y Seiya se la devolvió. Se pelearon hasta que los cuidadores los separaron. Me dio miedo que lastime a Ikki. Siempre fue bueno conmigo hasta que se fue también. No sé si lo voy a volver a ver. Hyoga dice que sí, que él vendrá algún día y yo le creo.

Le creo a pesar de que nunca me dice la verdad.

Extraño a Seiya, porque a pesar de que a veces me molestaba cuando éramos chiquitos fue muy bueno conmigo. También a Shiryu. Pero tampoco los veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya casi no me acuerdo de cómo son.

Pero no importa, porque con Hyoga es suficiente. No necesito nada si estoy con él. Pero ahora no está conmigo. ¿Y si no vuelve¿Y si se va como hizo Ikki? Va a ser mi culpa, toda mi culpa. Yo tengo la culpa de que siempre se enoje y se vaya y no vuelva. Es mi culpa.

Lo extraño… quiero que sepa que si quiere nunca más le vuelvo a preguntar nada… si quiere nunca más digo nada pero que vuelva. Necesito que venga a mi lado. No me quiero quedar en este lugar para siempre. Necesito que vengas Hyoga… no me dejes aquí… te necesito… por favor no me dejes… Dile a Ikki que regrese… te juro que voy a ser un buen hermano. Por favor… dile a Ikki que vuelva… lo juro…te lo juro Hyoga… por favor ven conmigo de nuevo… te lo ruego… Hyoga.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

Abrió la puerta cuando afuera ya estaba cayendo la tarde. Adentro la televisión encendida y las cortinas cerradas. De nuevo pura oscuridad apenas disipada por la luz del aparato. Sobre la cama revuelta Shun dormía en silencio.

No quiso despertarlo así que se quitó los zapatos apoyándose en la pared. Ya no servía de nada abrir las cortinas porque la luz del día estaba muriendo. Se acercó al bulto inerte en la cama y se sentó a su lado. Se movió despacito, al parecer no estaba totalmente dormido.

"Hyoga…. ¿Eres tú?"

"¿A quién esperabas si no?"La respuesta tan seca amenazaba con perder la paciencia muy rápido.

"A ti… a nadie más. " respondió con la voz entrecortada aún, sonó más a un gemido de cachorro.

"¿De nuevo has estado llorando? Te dije que volvía en la noche. ¿No te acordaste? No, si estabas bien dormido." el tono de su voz no perdió severidad al decir estas palabras. Ahora si que le quedaba poca paciencia.

"No… no estaba … llorando." mintió mientras se limpiaba la cara manchada por los surcos de las lágrimas.

_Pero a Hyoga no le gustan las mentiras, las odia. Te odia Shun…_

Hyoga lo miró con enojo y tomó el control remoto para cambiar de canal.

Está bien, si estaba llorando, lo siento no quise mentirte. Es que no quería que te enojaras conmigo Hyoga… no te enojes por favor…" de nuevo sus gimoteos de cachorro. Es que era tan insufrible.

"¿Quieres que no me enoje y ni siquiera has tendido la cama¿Así no quieres que me enoje? Ya estoy aburrido de ti Shun."

No debió decirlo, sabía que no debía decirlo. Pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho lo que el otro pensara. No le importaba en lo más mínimo porque lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en otro lugar y con otra persona, echados sobre la cama, compartiendo buenos momentos.

_Te lo dije… Él te odia Shun_

Como era de esperarse Shun estalló en lágrimas. Pero Hyoga seguía inconmovible, se había hecho inmune a su llanto, si es que alguna vez él pudo conmoverlo aunque sea un poquito.

"Cállate ya. Siempre es lo mismo, nada vas a solucionar llorando. Si quieres hacer algo bueno, tiende la cama o algo."

Shun no lo estaba escuchando… demasiadas voces sonaban en su cabeza en ese momento y todas le daban el mismo mensaje. Era cierto, Hyoga lo odiaba.

Entonces no podía vivir con eso. No podía soportarlo… no podía vivir así. No lo amaba, al contrario, lo odiaba mucho… sí…. Las voces tenían razón.

"He dicho que te calles." Aburrido de lo mismo el rubio lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrojó dentro del cuarto de baño.

Cerró la puerta dejándolo dentro. De repente no era una buena idea, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. No quería tenerlo en frente porque era capaz de torcerle el cuello. Lo sacaba de sus casillas, no podía tolerar más su presencia enfermiza cerca. Pero no tenía de otra… no podía hacer otra cosa….

Por él.

Se fue a tumbar a la cama y subió el volumen de la televisión para no seguir oyendo sus quejidos de animal herido. El programa que presentaban era un bodrio, pero es que nada tenía sabor si estaba en este lugar. Suspiró a punto de internarse en pensamientos más placenteros cuando dejó de escuchar la bulla dentro del baño. Es que la había dejado de escuchar hacia un momento.

"¡Ese idiota!" masculló saltando de la cama y abriendo la puerta violentamente "Demonios…."

Shun no lo miraba, estaba perdido oyendo montones de voces que le decían que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su vida no tenía sentido si Hyoga lo odiaba. No podía estar un segundo más en la tierra si era de ese modo.

"Demonios…." gritó Hyoga tomándolo de la muñeca que sostenía una navaja pequeña. ¿De dónde la pudo sacar?

En ese momento recordó que él mismo la puso en donde guardaban las cosas, con la esperanza de que por fin Shun haga algo bueno y se suicide. Pero parecía que ni eso podía hacer. Sólo se había abierto un tajo en una muñeca y no era muy profundo, pero si manaba mucha sangre.

"Eres un imbécil Shun… en qué demonios pensabas… cada vez estás peor. Mira lo que te has hecho… eres un idiota." no lo estaba oyendo, su mirada estaba perdida en alguno de los cuadrados blancos que recubrían la habitación.

"¿Qué crees que diría Ikki si te viera así¿Crees que le gustaría verte en este estado?… ¡idiota!"

Shun reaccionó y volvió a sollozar. Escuchar el nombre de su hermano lo hizo volver al mundo de nuevo.

Ikki… si acaso Ikki no se hubiera ido…

_Es que ikki también te odia…. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Es qué es como él dice… eres un imbécil._

Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre su muñeca malherida.

_Eres un tonto Shun, todos te odian. _

"no, no, no, no, no."

"Cállate ya Shun, sólo cállate."

Hyoga lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó en sus piernas luchando por contener la herida. Milagrosamente le obedeció y se quedó en silencio. No quería darle más motivos para enojarse, no quería que lo odie más. Apoyó su carita húmeda sobre la garganta de Hyoga dejando que vende su herida. Sacó su lenguita rosada y la pasó por el cuello del rubio. Quizá con eso lograba que se le pasara el enojo. A veces resultaba.

"Deja de hacer eso."

No le hizo caso. Podía funcionar pero tenía que tratar un poquito más. Empezó a mordisquearlo suavecito con sus labios. Seguro le iban a entrar ganas de hacerlo como la noche anterior, se le iba a quitar el enojo y por un momento iba a dejar de odiarlo.

"He dicho que dejes de hacer eso Shun, no me hagas repetírtelo." su voz severa de nuevo, amenazante. Desistió entonces, esta vez no iba a lograr nada con eso.

Se dejó conducir a la habitación de nuevo y se tumbó sobre la cama en silencio. Aún sonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Hyoga. No las iba a poder olvidar nunca.

El rubiopor su parte se quedó en el baño poniendo un poco de orden. De paso que se disipaba un poco y se libraba de las ganas de ahogarlo en la tina. Una vez la tina estuvo llena se desvistió e introdujo al agua caliente.

Al momento los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo metido en una tina de baño con quien quería estar toda su vida… le trajeron momentos felices. Si tan solo pudiera quedarse a su lado, pero no. Si tan solo pudiera sentir sus brazos gruesos rodeando su cuerpo en ese momento. Sentir como lo estrujaba mientras le mordía el cuello. Lastimándolo suavemente mientras lo acomodaba para ingresar dentro de él. El solo pensarlo lo puso durísimo.

Ahora tendría que hacer algo para remediar esto. Se levantó de la tina chorreando agua como un león con la melena húmeda. Se pasó encima una toalla y envolvió una toalla a sus caderas filudas. Abrió la puerta del baño y sólo encontró oscuridad.

Shun había apagado el televisor y ahora toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Si no fuera por la luz del baño todo sería tinieblas. Fastidiado atravesó la habitación en busca del interruptor y le dio un manazo para prenderlo. El culpable de todo esto apareció en su esquina tradicional, abrazándose a sí mismo con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

Se acercó aún chorreando agua hacia la oscura esquina de la culpabilidad y lo atrapó de un brazo forzándolo a levantarse. Lo jaló hacia sí, apretándolo con fuerza. Shun soltó un quejido de mascota herida y luego fue a dar a la cama revuelta.

Hyoga cayó encima de él, besándolo violentamente. Shun no reaccionaba, sólo miraba al vacío como si no estuviera. Pero al rubio no le importó y siguió con sus caricias toscas. Lo desvistió poco a poco sin encontrar la más mínima resistencia de parte de su compañero. Shun estaba perdido en el espacio, de nuevo. Seguro iba a permanecer así un par de días. Mejor, por lo menos habría silencio y tranquilidad.

Siguió con sus caricias hasta que pronto estaban los dos totalmente desnudos. Shun era como un muñeco sobre la cama, inerte, aburrido. Era más divertido cuando se movía y se quejaba un poco. Pero ahora sólo permanecía como un cadáver tibio mientras Hyoga recorría su cuerpo con los dedos.

No era del todo divertido pero de algún modo tenía que calmar la sensación que nacía bajo su cintura. Pronto lo acomodó bajo su cuerpo y encontró el modo de entrar. Shun no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no había nadie dentro.

Hyoga ingresó rápido, cuanto más rápido mejor, más pronto se saciaba de él y podía alejarse de nuevo. Pero Shun no protestó, ni gimió como perrito, ni nada. Definitivamente sólo estaba su cuerpo en ese momento. El rubio siguió moviéndose dentro de él cuanto quiso. No encontró ninguna protesta, ningún reclamo ni nada. Silencio y el sonido de su respiración agitada.

No se estaba divirtiendo tanto después de todo. Pero pronto iba a llegar y todo terminaría por esta vez. Luego se iría a dormir y llegaría el fin de semana y podría estar de nuevo en los brazos de quien tanto extrañaba. Sintió algo de lástima por Shun pero se disipó muy rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar y decidió darle una oportunidad a Shun para disfrutar un poco. Con su mano libre acarició el miembro flácido de Shun, pero ninguna respuesta. Por lo menos lo intentó. Siguió moviéndose con más fuerza, más profundamente, más rápido hasta que finalmente llegó al clímax dentro de Shun.

Cayó exhausto a su lado. Shun no se movió.

Recuperó el aliento y tenía ganas de más, pero Shun no se movía.

No valía la pena seguir con esto. Ya no podía soportar un segundo más en esta situación. Iba a tener que hacer algo por remediarlo y muy rápido. No iba a seguir con esto. Ya era suficiente.

El rubio se limpió los rastros de sus propios fluidos con la toalla y regresó al baño. Una ducha de agua fría estaría muy bien.

Shun sobre la cama no se movió durante toda la noche.

**Continuará...**


	3. 3

**Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, yo sólo estoy haciendo un fanfic. **

**

* * *

**

3.

* * *

Se volvió a ir… Mejor si no regresa… De repente lo mejor será que yo me vaya de aquí. Quizá si puedo abrir la puerta... Detesto este lugar, detesto a Hyoga, a Ikki, los odio a los dos. Detesto quedarme aquí horas de horas esperando que vuelva.

No le importo, lo sé, ni un poco. ¿Por qué no me dejó morir anoche? Lo odio. No tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. ¿Dónde puede estar? Afuera, en cualquier lugar… debe estar caminando por ahí.

No es justo Hyoga…. No es justo que me hagas esto. Yo sí te quiero… y mucho. Pero tú…

Te odio. Sabes que odio estar solo y lo sigues haciendo. Te odio…. Te odio como no tienes idea.

Te largas y me dejas solo aquí, hablándole a las paredes. No puedo seguir así… te odiooo Hyoga. Te odiooooo.

El rubio hizo su aparición en la habitación atraído por el ruido. Sabía que algo ocurría y era mejor averiguar que era. Shun estaba en su rincón de siempre, sentado como siempre, cabellera revuelta y los ojos chorreando.

Lo vio entrar y se puso de pie pegándose a la pared.

"Te odio."le dijo con voz quebrada sin querer acercarse a él.

Hyoga no le respondió solo achicó el espacio entre ambos.

"Vete… te odio… no te me acerques…. Te ooodiooo."

Hyoga se acercó más hasta estar frente a Shun. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó a la cama.

"Te odioooo…."

Al parecer hablaba en serio así que se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir al exterior de nuevo, pero Hyoga lo detuvo. Se lanzó sobre él terminando ambos en el suelo, forcejeando. Shun luchaba por liberarse del rubio sobre él. Hyoga lo aplastaba y lo jalaba de la cintura hasta que se aburrió de la pelea inútil y le dio una bofetada sonora.

Eso sólo lo puso peor. Shun intentó devolverle el golpe y fue peor para él. El rubio lo lanzó de otro manazo a su rincón en la pared. Shun no iba a ganar, no podía ganarle, pero lo odiaba. Y eso era bastante.

De su nariz cayeron gotas rojas y Hyoga se acercó a él para reparar los daños. Shun se resistió a ir al baño a asearse, así que fue por las malas. Hyoga lo lanzó dentro del cuarto de baño y dentro de la tina. Se fue de cara contra el metal y se quedó muy quieto. Esperando lo siguiente, midiendo los movimientos de Hyoga. El rubio se veía furioso con él. De repente ahora lo iba a matar. Tantas veces dijo que lo haría, pero hasta ahora nada. Estaba de espaldas preparando el material para curarlo. Shun no quería nada de él.

Ya no más.

Se sentó junto a la tina mientras su cara chorreaba. Vio como se acercaba Hyoga con cara de rabia y lo esperó. No protestó cuando se agachó y lo tomó del cabello para curarlo. Ni cuando le apretó las muñecas para sacarlo de ahí. Lo aventó a la cama de nuevo sin decir una palabra.

Así era Hyoga, frío como un témpano.

Shun se quedó echado sobre la cama.

"Me quiero ir de aquí."

"No hay nada más que quisiera que te largues."

"Entonces porqué no me dejas ir si tanto te molesto."

Los labios del rubio se quebraron en una sonrisa. Lo miró con la expresión más cruel del mundo."Porque no puedo dejarte ir."

El mundo era tan cruel. Así que tenía que soportarlo lo más que pudiera, así lo sacara de sus casillas. No podía deshacerse de él, era el precio que debía pagar.

Shun se deshizo en ese momento, Las palabras de su amado blondo lo derritieron completamente. No lo odiaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su cara se descompuso por el llanto y trató de buscar consuelo en los brazos de Hyoga.

Pero solo encontró una pared de hielo. Fue a dar de nuevo a la cama, producto de estrellarse con el iceberg.

Hyoga lo miraba con desprecio. Shun era lo más patético que tenía la desgracia de conocer. Tan diferente de quien ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche. Tan distinto. Ahora lo que más quería era irse a su lado, dejarlo todo atrás. Pero no. Había un precio que pagar por los errores que se comenten.

Shun entendió que no iba a lograr nada esa noche, sólo lo de siempre. Siempre que Hyoga quería. Así que terminó mirando al techo durante todo el proceso, mientras Hyoga se divertía con él, mientras él pagaba el precio de sus errores. Quizá mañana las cosas serían distintas, quizá mañana si lo iba a querer un poquito aunque sea.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Hyoga se fue de nuevo, pero regresa por la noche. Y lo esperé en silencio para no molestarlo más. Hago todo lo que él me dice que haga, porque tengo miedo de que no vuelva más.

No sé hasta cuando vamos a estar así. ¿Crees que vendrá Ikki a buscarme? A veces pienso en él. ¿Dónde estará? Siempre que le pregunto a Hyoga no me quiere responder. Pero yo sé que él sabe. Sí. Ojala que venga algún día a verme. Pero no, mejor que no venga. Es que no quiero que me separe de Hyoga. No quiero que me aleje de él. No sé que haría sin Hyoga, no sé vivir sin él. Él no es malo, es mi culpa en verdad. Yo soy quien hace que las cosas entre nosotros vayan mal. Yo lo hago enojar con mis tonterías. No lo hago al propósito, lo juro. Sólo quiero complacerlo pero no lo logro. Siempre hago lo que él quiere que haga. Eso quiero hacer.

Prefiero hacer lo que él me diga, así no se enoja conmigo. Pero igual siempre se enfurece y me lastima. No me dolió lo de ayer. Lo juro. Bueno un poquito, pero es mi culpa. Yo tuve la culpa por molestarlo, por hacerlo enojar.

De repente si me quedo en silencio como hasta ahora y no hago nada de nada por molestarlo me quiera un poquito aunque sea. Un poquito nada más. Sólo quiero eso. Con un poquito es suficiente.

Hice lo que él quiere, tendí la cama y arreglé las cosas del baño. Anoche le preparé la tina de baño como a él le gusta. El agua bien caliente. Quería que me invite a meterme con él al agua, pero no. Se metió el solo y quiso que lo deje solo. Supongo que estaba cansado, seguro que sí. Llegó muy cansado y sudoroso. Parecía que había estado haciendo algo porque tenía manchitas en su ropa. Lavé su ropa de ayer… espero que no se enoje por hacer algo que no me dijo.

Seguro no tarda en volver. Seguro se ha retrasado por algo. Seguro ya viene…

**XXXxxxXXX**

Y no ha vuelto. Quizá ahora sí no piensa volver. Es mi culpa, lo sé muy bien. Pero no sé que más hacer. No me quiere ni un poquito… no sé que voy a hacer. Tengo miedo… mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasar ahora.

Pero si salgo a buscarlo… ¿a dónde iré? No sé dónde está, no sé que hay detrás de esa puerta, sólo lo que hay detrás de la ventana.

¿Y si no vuelve? No tengo nada más por hacer… si no vuelve no hay nada más. Se termina el mundo.

Ikki me dijo algo hace tiempo. Que el mundo no se acaba cuando tenemos problemas. Pero yo no tengo un problema, yo soy el problema.

Si tan solo Ikki estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer. Como cuando vivíamos juntos… y luego… él se fue. Me dejó sólo y no sabía que hacer. Me prometió que no dejaría que nada nos separara pero… pero en el fondo él también quería separarse de mí.

Pero fue así como empezó mi relación con Hyoga. Yo no sabía a donde ir, ni como actuar. Pero Hyoga si lo supo y cuidó de mi como hasta ahora.

Ojala Ikki vuelva por mí. Ya no quiero estar nunca más solo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez no escuchó acercarse a nadie. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el blondo entró por la puerta. Se veía más desaliñado que nunca. Entró y se tiró la chaqueta que traía sobre la cama. Pasó a su lado, por el rincón donde le encantaba quedarse horas de horas pensando y se metió al baño.

Shun se puso de pie secándose la cara. Algo malo estaba pasando. Lo sabía, nada bueno iba a suceder así que mejor cerraba la boca. Pegó una orejita a la puerta tratando de oír lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta.

El agua de la tina estaba corriendo. Se iba a dar un baño como siempre que regresaba.

Quiso abrir la puerta a patadas y gritarle cuan preocupado había estado cuando se dio cuenta que en su entrada, Hyoga había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

La curiosidad llenó sus enormes ojos verdes y se acercó sigilosamente a la salida. Una miradita al exterior no le iba a hacer daño. Una ojeadita al mundo de afuera no iba a ser la diferencia.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había estado fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Una mirada hacia atrás y Hyoga seguía encerrado en el baño. Avanzó pasos lentos hacia la puerta. Temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado y ya necesitaba cambiar de aire.

Llegó a la puerta y era un enorme logro. No se atrevía a salir por ahí porque era demasiado arriesgado de su parte.

Pero… si a Hyoga no le importaba un pepino lo que le pasara. Total… lo que quería era deshacerse de él. ¿No? Entonces era hora de darle una lección a Hyoga.

Un paso tímido al que le siguió otro más. Uno más y así sucesivamente estuvo fuera de la habitación, recorriendo un pasillo oscuro que lo llevó a otra puerta y una escalera y luego una puerta que daba al mundo.

Abrió la puerta final y sus pies tocaron la calle de nuevo. Temblando aún sin saber que hacer se animó a pisar el suelo helado.

No traía zapatos así que la caminata iba a ser complicada. Avanzó por una calle desolada. Sabía que nunca pasaba nadie por ahí, porque desde su ventana no se veía ni un alma. Avanzó varios pasos y no sabía si regresar o no.

El panorama le empezó a parecer muy familiar. Estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo. Había pasado por ahí antes. Pero cuando… cuando.

Avanzó un poco más y se sentó en el suelo, bajo un árbol. Cerró los ojos porque recordaba aquel árbol. Apretó los labios porque el árbol estaba plagado de recuerdos.

No debió salir de donde estaba. Por un segundo pudo recordar porque era mejor quedarse ahí dentro y no salir nunca más. Es que era tan tonto. Sabía que lo mejor era hacer todo lo que Hyoga dijera y nunca más pisar el exterior. Eso estaba bien para él, era lo mejor para él. Hyoga sólo quería lo mejor para él, El mundo de afuera está lleno de malos recuerdos, por eso era mejor quedarse adentro.

Ahora era demasiado tarde…

**xxxXXXxxx**

Hyoga salió del baño envuelto en toallas. Disipado y amodorrado por el baño encendió la luz de la habitación en tinieblas y no había Shun a la vista. La puerta totalmente abierta le indicó lo que había sucedido.

Por un segundo deseó que se fuera y no regresara nunca más. Pero luego recobró el sentido y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

No sabía si podía ir muy lejos o no pero en su estado no podía salir de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta y no supo hacia donde avanzar. Ahora iba a estar en serios problemas, sin duda. En el suelo de polvo algunas huellas no tan frescas le indicaron hacia donde ir.

Deseaba que desapareciera, tal y como lo hizo aquella vez cuando empezó todo. Deseo que nunca hubiera vuelto, que se hubiera perdido en el camino de regreso. Pero no, las cosas fueron distintas y ahora a enmendar errores.

Llegó al árbol que habían plantado juntos. Ahí lo encontró hecho un ovillo, mirando al vació pero aún así supo que las cosas estaban mal y se iban a poner peor.

"Shun…"susurró

No hubo respuesta. Sintió deseos de dejarlo en donde estaba, pero no podía hacer eso.

"Shun, vamos a casa." No le respondió sólo fijó su mirada inquisidora sobre él. "Es suficiente, ponte de pie. Vamos a casa.

Estiró la mano para levantarlo del suelo. Shun no se las iba a dar tan fáciles esta vez.

"No Hyoga."

Hubiera deseado poder hacerle caso, pero no. Perdía la paciencia con facilidad así que lo atrapó de una mano y lo levantó del suelo. Pero Shun se zafó rápidamente.

"He dicho que no quiero ir. Ya déjame tranquilo. Vete que tienes mejores cosas que hacer ¿no?"

No se lo esperaba, debía confesarlo. No se esperó una reacción así. Estaba decidido a no regresar con él y sólo lo vio tan decidido una vez, antes.

"No me importa lo que quieras. Ven o te llevo a la fuerza."

Shun estalló en carcajadas. Su rostro no era el mismo de siempre, esta vez estaba distinto. Igual a aquella vez.

"Sí ya sé que no te intereso en lo más mínimo. Me parece bien Hyoga. Lárgate y déjame solo. No quiero volver a verte en todo el resto de mi vida."

"Igual vienes."

"Déjame en paz Hyoga. ¿Qué quieres conmigo¿Limpiar tu conciencia? Lo siento, no más."

Hyoga lo tomó de una muñeca y la torció apretándola contra su espalda. Shun fue a dar de cara contra la corteza del árbol.

"Ya suéltame. Suéltame… déjame ir. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Eso es lo único que te interesa. Déjame ir."

Entonces Shun descubrió que de verdad a Hyoga no le importaba lo que dijera o pensara o quisiera. Lo levantó en peso y lo llevó pataleando rumbo a la habitación oscura de nuevo.

Shun cayó sobre la cama en silencio. Cansado de gritarle. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a no volverlos a abrir nunca más. Hyoga se echó sobre él.

"Suéltame. No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más.

Pero a Hyoga no le interesaba lo que quisiera.

"He dicho que me sueltes. Ya déjame."

Nunca le importó lo que pensaba, ni siquiera que sus acciones le pudieran hacer daño. Nada. Y eso no era nuevo, Shun lo sabía sólo que lo había olvidado. No le interesaba ni una sola de sus palabras. Ni una sola.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Ya quita esa cara que no es para tanto."

Shun no lo miraba. Sentado en su rincón habitual no se iba a mover nunca más de ahí.

"Hablo en serio. Ya quita esa cara."

Llevaba dos días sin hablar ni una sílaba. No comía nada y no se movía de su lugar de siempre. Ya se empezaba a preocupar. Tenía que hacer que coma algo. Si se enfermaba sería peor.

"Eres insoportable. Si estas dispuesto a matarte de hambre. De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras. Pero que no me echen la culpa de esto. Eres tú el único culpable Shun."

Ni una sola reacción, ni un solo movimiento, ni un parpadeo, nada. Era como si no estuviera presente. Le hablaba a los muebles, a las paredes.

Se sentó en la cama al lado del rincón favorito de Shun, sintiendo que le empezaba una migraña culposa.

Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y no regresar jamás. Pero no podía dejarlo en este estado. Era muy peligroso, nunca lo había visto tan cambiado desde ese día. Sin duda ese era su mayor error, subestimarlo.

Nunca pensó que pudiera reaccionar así, ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero lo hizo y del peor modo, en el peor momento. Todo por no prever, por pensar que no se iba a dar cuenta de las cosas.

Pensaba que era como un niño al que le podía contar cualquier cuento y se lo iba a creer siempre. Se equivocó, no era tan crédulo después de todo. Tenía un límite, no lo tomó en cuenta. Otro error.

Ya era suficiente, Shun no iba a arruinar sus planes una vez más.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a él y los sacudió repetidas veces, como si sacudiera un juguete malogrado. Shun no estaba presente en ese momento. Su mente daba vueltas en el pasado y quizá si iría a quedar por allá.

Ahora la migraña empezaba con fuerza.

Se levantó tratando de tranquilizarse, intentado recobrar la compostura. No podía irse de ahí y dejarlo sólo en esas condiciones. Si era toda su culpa. No. Esta vez él había tenido la culpa de esto. Por descuidado, por subestimarlo de nuevo. No midió las consecuencias de sus actos como aquella vez en que se dio inicio a toda la farsa.

Que mala idea después de todo, pero necesitaba tranquilizar su conciencia.

Nunca se imaginó que Shun fuera a salir a la calle y ponerse en ese estado. Era evidente que algo le había afectado. Quizá empezaba a recordar todo y eso no estaba bien. Se suponía que su labor era que no suceda esto. Otro error más. Estaban retrocediendo en vez de avanzar. Ahora no podía salir y menos encontrarse con quien tanto quería. Peor aún, ya no quería encontrarse con él.

Shun sólo le traía problemas.

Frustrado y sin saber que hacer se sentó en la cama, algo mareado por la jaqueca tremenda.

Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo. De esperar que Shun salga de su mundo interior, de que en la puerta suenen pasos pesados y ver que sucedía ahora. Esto si iba a ser problemático para él.

Shun sólo sabía traerle problemas.

**Continuará…**


	4. 4

**Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Sólo escribo un fanfic.

* * *

4.**

* * *

Todo porque abrí esa puerta. . Las puertas cerradas no están para abrirse. A veces hay cosas que no debemos enterarnos. De repente si no la hubiera abierto del todo hubiera sido distinto. No tenía porque saberlo y todo estaría bien hasta ahora ¿no?

_/Pero nunca estuvo bien… /_

De nuevo una vocecita fastidiosa resonaba en el fondo de su mente. Una vocecita silenciosa que permanecía insistentemente presente dentro de su cabeza aprovechando cuanto momento oportuno apareciera para hacerse presente.

Las cosas estaban bien hasta que tuve la mala suerte de abrir esa puerta. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta ese momento. Hyoga me quería, me trataba bien, me cuidaba mucho. Mi hermano siempre estaba a mi lado cuidando que nada malo me suceda. Había vuelto por mi.

_/No, no fue así. No por ti./_

¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Todo fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera abierto la puerta, si yo no hubiera entrado, si yo no me hubiera olvidado la billetera dentro de la casa. Todo es mi culpa¿no lo ves? Yo sólo doy problemas.

Ahora la vocecita se quedó sin argumentar más, en silencio. Acallada por los recuerdos de una puerta cerrada que contenía sonidos extraños que escapaban a la contención de madera.

Sin poder detener su curiosidad tomó con una mano temblorosa la manija y vaciló en girarla. Y lo sonidos más insistentes… voces… una sonaba muy parecida a la voz de su hermano. Pero si Hyoga estaba solo en la casa. Sonaba más fuerte la voz de su hermano y la voz del blondo resonó en lo profundo.

Escalofríos en su espalda y abrió la puerta despacio con los ojos cerrados. Apenitas y más sonidos escaparon raudos de la habitación. No quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

¿Para qué?

Para qué abrió la puerta… no debía abrir una puerta cerrada. Nunca.

La puerta crujió al abrirse totalmente. Su figura quedó al descubierto involuntariamente. Los ojos abiertos como ventanas vacías. Mirando pasmado a su hermano y a su amando entrelazados.

Inmóvil sus ojos lo engañaban casi tanto como Hyoga. No podía estar sucediendo esto.

En la habitación caliente se detuvo el tiempo un momento. Hyoga rompió el trance saltando de encima de Ikki , sorprendido y aproximándose a Shun lo más pronto posible. Lo tuvo enfrente y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

Ni así se movió de su sitio. Clavado en el suelo, sin querer creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

"Lárgate." le susurró el rubio con un hilo de voz.

Shun no se movió porque seguía pasmado. Sin capacidad de acción o reacción. Ikki fue hacia ellos y apartó de un empujón al rubio. No habían palabras que pudiera decir, no tenía palabras para su hermano menor que en ese momento los miraba con ojos hirientes. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo.

"Shun…yo… nosotros.. sé que esto se ve… Shun…"

Pero no reaccionaba, los miraba a ambos con lanzas saliéndole de los ojos.

"Dime algo, cualquier cosa. Dime…. Algo…"

Pero el silencio fue la fría respuesta. Volteó a ver a Hyoga quien se había sentado aún desnudo en la cama. Aparentemente tranquilo pero tras ese rostro sin expresión se ocultaba un velo de preocupación.

"Esto es culpa tuya, Hyoga…"susurró acercándose al blondo cuyos ojos tomaron algo de color. "Tu tienes la culpa idiota."

"Yo no sabía… que fuera a volver tan pronto… yo sólo… no fue mi culpa.. además ya me aburrí de esta rutina Ikki. Se tenía que enterar algún día."

"Pero no así, idiota. No así…" Ikki vociferaba ahora, furioso. Se le hubiera lanzado encima a Hyoga en un afán asesino si es que no tuviera los ojos pegados en Shun.

No reaccionaba o no quería hacerlo.

Los labios le temblaban furibundos… las palabras se atoraron en su boca y pugnaban por salir pero no lo hizo.

Bajó la mirada y se preparó para salir corriendo y no volver nunca más. Al parecer al salir de la habitación de compras, había cambiado de dimensión, porque esta realidad no era la que él conocía.

Su hermano y Hyoga, eran amantes… No podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma, así que esperó un momento a que le dijeran que la broma había llegado demasiado lejos y él diría que por un momento lo engañaron y todo estaría bien como siempre.

Pero ni era broma, ni nadie venía a decirle nada.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo ganas de lanzarse encima de Hyoga y reclamarle. ¿Y qué le iba a decir?

Pero Ikki también estaba envuelto. Ikki quien había vuelto por él hacía poco tiempo, su idolatrado hermano, su héroe y admiración…un traidor.

"Ma..l dit…os… los dos…" murmuró. Los ojos de los traidores retornaron hacia él. "Malditos."

Una lágrima solitaria cayó al suelo reventando como un cristal.

"Shun.. Entiéndeme, entiéndenos… déjame que te explique…"

"No quiero oír una palabra más de tu boca, hermano, no quiero saber más de ti… yo no…cómo puedes hacer esto… yo… malditos…"

Y se dio vuelta y empezó a correr sin saber a donde iba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ikki lo encontrara. Debajo de un árbol , sentado mirando al vacío.

"Hermano."

Venía Hyoga con él. Ikki lo había traicionado. Pero Hyoga… Hyoga era la persona más importante para él. Hyoga se había hecho cargo de él cuando Ikki se fue y lo dejó solo. El había sido quien cuidó de él cuando nadie más lo quería.

No podía ser cierto.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, no había manera de retroceder el tiempo. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, no podía entender como era posible que lo hubieran estado engañando. Era imposible de entender que algo así estaba sucediendo.

Pero al final de cuentas todo era cierto y no había nada que pudiera hacer entonces.

Odiaba a Ikki con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba a Hyoga y se odiaba a si mismo por ser un completo idiota.

"Shun será mejor que regresemos a la casa porque tenemos que conversar esto y…"

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Ikki. ¿Cómo pudiste?" Quería desaparecer para que no lo viera de ese modo, como si sintiera lástima por él. Es que de verdad sentía lastima de su pobre e idiota hermanito, tan inútil que ni siquiera podía conservar a su amante a su lado. Tan idiota que mientras que ambos lo negaban él seguía confiando en ellos.

"No te me acerques Ikki. Ninguno de ustedes dos… no los quiero volver a ver."

Por mi esta bien.- murmuró Hyoga con una mueca de desprecio. Es que de verdad hablaba en serio. Ahora lo sabía bien, odiaba a Ikki pero a Hyoga… no podía.

Era toda su culpa, por ser un tonto, por no apartarse del camino de ambos. ¿Por qué? Si estaba estorbando entonces porque no le dijeron nada. No era justo que lo trataran de ese modo, como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si fuera un juguete.

Ikki insistió y a la fuerza lo regresaron a la habitación. Sin saber porque se le dificultaba respirar ahí dentro. Aún estaba caliente y sólo quería irse de ese lugar.

Se quedó en silencio, sin deseos de oír lo que tenían que decirle. Pero no importaba la verdad, no había nada que le pudieran decir que valiera la pena. La verdad era evidente, se habían burlado de él y todo era su culpa.

_Mi culpa _

Repetía como una mantra, como si fuera su salvavidas en ese momento de desesperación. Ahora no tenía que más hacer, a donde ir. Su mundo empezaba con Hyoga y terminaba con él- Fuera de Hyoga no tenía a donde ir.

Estaba solo, totalmente solo en el mundo. El mundo era Hyoga y fuera de él ya no podía existir.

Supervivencia. Se iba a aferrar a la vida costara lo que costara, no iba a dejar a Hyoga porque lo necesitaba para respirar. Entonces no había más remedio. Tenía que quedarse con él bajo cualquier precio. Se lo debían ambos, se lo debía Hyoga.

"Shun…. Hermano. Respóndeme por favor." entonces vio a Ikki frente a él, como nunca lo había visto antes, como a su peor enemigo. Sintió deseos de hacerlo desaparecer, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de eso no podía recordar lo que sucedió. Luego de eso Hyoga estaba a su lado, tan frío como las nieves eternas. Como lo recordaba hasta ahora, como podía recordarlo.

Era cierto… ya había pasado mucho desde entonces…

Algunos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se detuvieron. Ya era hora de que las cosas empiecen a cambiar.

**Continuará...**


	5. 5

**Sí, lo sé. Me demoré mucho en actualizar. Lo siento. Pero ya no me odien más, por fin un capítulo más. Siiiiiii! Espero que les guste y que me tengan paciencia porque también estoy avanzando mis otros fanfics que están bien interesantones. ¿No me crees¿Ah no me crees¿Con que sí, no? Entonces dale una chekeadilla a mi profile y al resto de mis fics y compruebalo tú mismo. Que no te lo cuenten, jujujjjuju..**

**Bueno, ya. Adelante con el fic. Bites a todos. No te olvides de dejarme un review o me demoro más en actualizar. XD ****Yo no poseo nada, ningún personaje ni nada, sólo escribo un fanfic, nada más. Soy pobre**. **

* * *

**

**5.**

* * *

El tiempo retrocedió sin quererlo al abrir la puerta. Sólo que así no era la historia. Hyoga abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al pasado a través de ella.

Ikki no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio. ¿Hacía cuanto sería? No tenía ni idea, el tiempo era ajeno a él desde entonces. Desde aquél día.

Su hermano pasó al lado de Hyoga como si no existiese y se acercó a él. Una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La misma sonrisa de siempre, no había cambiado nada.

"Shun…" y tomó su barbilla con la ternura de una madre. Tan cálido que hasta le dio remordimiento anticipado el desear poder morderle la mano hasta sacarle un trozo.

No lo miraba, no lo iba a hacer, aunque cedió sólo un segundo para ver el tiempo retroceder. Pero luego sus ojos regresaron a perderse en el vacío. Ikki intentó entrar en sus ojos verdes pero no pudo encontrar a nadie adentro.

"Está así desde hace días" murmuró Hyoga acercándose, cuidando de no ponerse muy al alcance de Ikki.

"¿Qué le hiciste Hyoga?" Ikki no lo miraba, concentrado en conseguir una reacción por parte de su hermano menor. Se había percatado de la hinchazón de su nariz y de la pequeña costra que casi desaparecía dentro de una de sus fosas nasales.

Shun sonreía por dentro. Ikki estaba preocupado, lo suficiente para irse en contra de Hyoga.

"Shun…." Susurró de nuevo y su hermano ni pestañeaba. Su mano abandonó su barbilla para deslizarse sobre su frente tibia. Revolvió los cabellos de sobre su frente como a él le gustaba, como cuando eran niños. Hacía mucho tiempo.

Hyoga hizo un sonido de impaciencia manteniendo su posición alejada de la escena fraternal, como si el sólo hecho de estar cerca le repugnara. A pesar de que sabía que Ikki estaba ahí por Shun no podía evitar querer tener su atención sólo para él.

Ikki ignoró una vez más al blondo y se arrodilló frente a su hermano. Lo miraba fijamente pero no conseguía que este reaccione frente a sus caricias. Como si no existiera.

Shun estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas al ver la preocupación expandiéndose por el rostro de ayer de Ikki. Su querido hermano, a quien tanto amaba. El mismo que lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y que ahora volvía luego de tanto tiempo a volver a revolver su vida.

La verdad era que nunca se lo había perdonado, en primer lugar irse de su lado. No le había perdonado el volver por él y traicionarlo. Nunca lo llegó a perdonar. No lo iba a perdonar jamás, porque cada vez que Ikki aparecía trastornaba el mundo a su alrededor, lo que conocía por mundo.

Entonces Ikki lo cubrió con sus brazos enormes. Lo apretó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de su hermano. Shun era tan blandito como una almohada y el doble de inerte. Ni la sombra de cómo lo recordaba. Lo había extrañado tanto y ahora que estaban juntos quizá no había sido una buena idea volver por él.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico. No puede seguir en este estado."

Hyoga sólo hizo un gesto y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que fueran a hacer con Shun, sólo quería apartarlo de los brazos de Ikki.

"Shun…" su hermano se rendía ante lo evidente. Shun no quería saber nada de él. Era toda su culpa, era culpa suya dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo. Su hermano lo necesitaba y no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Grandes errores, graves resultados. Nunca debió dejarlo, nunca debió apartarse de su lado.

Se puso de pie vencido por los remordimientos.

Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Shun no pudo evitar girar ligeramente los ojos saboreando la preocupación en el rostro de Ikki. Estaba tan preocupado por él que hasta apartó de su lado a Hyoga de un gruñido. Eso no le gustó para nada al blondo que regresó a su lugar de pie alejado de Ikki.

Quería sonreír mientras contemplaba el tiempo que retrocedía terco frente a sus ojos. Antes las cosas no habían sido de ese modo. Antes hubiera saltado a los brazos de Ikki a penas lo vio asomarse a la puerta y no habría habido fuerza en la tierra que lo separara. Antes eran inseparables, antes eran el uno para el otro.

Antes…

Ahora no quedaba nada, todo había quedado atrás, todo se había quedado en los recuerdos que el tiempo diluye.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces.

**xxxXXX**

Si amas a alguien es mejor que lo dejes ir.

Yo lo amo… o al menos eso creo hacer…

Es que desde la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que estuve cerca de él pude sentir que era mi destino quedarme a su lado. Era tan distinto al resto, me hizo sentir especial. No era como Ikki que se la pasaba acosándome el día entero, según él para que no me pasara nada.

Yo me sentía bien al lado de Hyoga, cuando lo tenía solo a él. Sólo deseaba nunca alejarme de él. Nunca más… nunca tener que decirle adiós o que él se vaya de mi lado.

Que nunca me deje, como Ikki lo hizo… cuando me abandonó.

En esa época el sólo hecho de pensar en tener que decirles adiós me ponía los ojos húmedos. Sentía que el mundo se acababa y la tierra se hacía lodosa y me hundía en lo más profundo de ella. Eso fue hace tiempo… ahora no sé que sentir.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi… hace tanto tiempo que me da pena recordarlo…cuando vivíamos en el orfanato Ikki y yo…cuando todo estaba bien.

Ahora todo ha cambiado tanto…

Me acuerdo que aquella vez yo estaba jugando cerca de la ventana amplia de madera y mi hermano estaba a mi lado, nunca nos separábamos. Hacía frío afuera y los otros niños hacían mucho ruido adentro. Se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana en ese momento, porque me gustaba encaramarme ahí para mirar el panorama blanco. En ese momento algo apareció en la entrada de rejas grandes del orfanato.

Fue cuando vi a Hyoga por primera vez, entrando de la mano del hombre que lo llevó a ese lugar. Lo iba jalando a través del camino de nieve que llevaba a la puerta principal del orfanato. Por momentos me parecía que Hyoga flotaba sobre el suelo de nieve, era muy chiquito, no tanto como yo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención su cabello rubio. Traía la ropa tan vieja y gastada y el cabello tan desaliñado que parecía un pollito mojado.

Le quise decir a Ikki que había llegado un nuevo niño pero él no me hizo caso. Estaba tratando de calmar las cosas porque Seiya de nuevo estaba haciendo líos. Yo quería ir a verlo más de cerca, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible conseguir que Ikki me llevara a verlo. Así que no me quedó otra que esperar que traigan al nuevo niño con nosotros.

Hyoga no hablaba, no decía una palabra, no se movía y parecía una estatua sentado sobre su cama. Nos miraba con cara seria, como si nosotros fuéramos de otro planeta. Pero él parecía de otro planeta, con esa cara tan enojada y esos ojos casi transparentes.

No hablaba y pensamos no podía hacerlo. Sólo lo miraba pasar por nuestro lado cuando nos poníamos a jugar en el patio. Hyoga no jugaba con nosotros, sólo se quedaba quieto en una esquina mientras nos miraba. Yo sólo esperaba… esperaba que pasara sus ojos transparentes sobre mi para que se me escalofriara el cuerpo y pudiera mirar hacia otro lado, para que luego me vuelva a sorprender mirándolo.

Hyoga nos miraba a todos, como si estuviera frente a algo completamente desconocido para él. Pero cuando me miraba a mi me hacía sentir especial. Aunque no lo fuera, aunque nunca lo haya sido para nadie. Pero yo era especial cuando me miraba, cuando me tocaba… cuando sentía que le pertenecía.

Ahora de eso no queda nada. No queda el Hyoga que ayer, ese que me acogió a su lado cuando Ikki me abandonó. Son sólo recuerdos en el fondo de mi cabeza que se empeñan en salir en el peor momento del mundo porque siento que me desmorono cuando tengo que ser más fuerte que nunca.

Siento que me desmorono al ver a Ikki a mi lado. Me deshago cuando Hyoga me mira con sus ojos vacíos y luego los llena de vida al ponerlos sobre Ikki. Los odio a los dos porque no los puedo amar a ambos.

No hay lugar para mí en este lugar. Hyoga es mi destino pero no es para mí. No puedo estar con él en esta vida, no mientras esté Ikki en medio. No voy a poder estar con él en esta vida, entonces estaré con él en la siguiente… y en la siguiente… y en….

**xxxXXXxxx**

Tras horas que se tornaron siglos. Océanos de silencio que se diluyeron en un segundo.

Shun se puso de pie, sin decir una palabra, sin dirigirles la mirada. Moviéndose maquinalmente hacia el baño. Desaparecieron del mapa, no los podía ver más…

Desapareció tras la puerta y la cerró por dentro, entonces dejaron de existir.

Los que quedaron afuera no se movieron para impedirle seguir su camino. Hyoga sólo lo miró distraído sin intención de moverse.

Ikki se levantó demasiado tarde. La puerta estaba cerrada. De repente lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Necesita estar solo. Es lógico, esta enojado, aún no me perdona.

Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué quiere Shun? … ¿cómo quiere que le pida perdón¿Qué quiere que haga por él? Si quiere que desaparezca, lo siento, no lo puedo hacer. No puedo dejar de pensar en él y sentir que la conciencia me atormenta cada segundo que paso al lado de Hyoga.

Hyoga…

No es culpa de nadie más que mía. No es culpa de nadie más que mía que Shun esté así. No debí dejarlo en primer lugar… no debí abandonarlo de ese modo. No debí dejarlo tanto tiempo.

No me quiere ver… lo entiendo… entiendo como se debe sentir… pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él….

"No es buena idea que se encierre solo en el baño" la voz de Hyoga encerraba tanta calma.

Ikki se prendió de la puerta del baño tirando de ella ligeramente. No quería presionar a Shun y hacer que se pusiera peor. De repente no había sido una buena idea regresar por él después de todo.

"Shun…. Hermano…abre la puerta" lo dijo casi en un susurro que se perdió al estrellarse su puño sobre la madera.

Y dentro Shun se sumergía en la tina a medio llenar de agua caliente ahogando sus pensamientos.

"La primera noche que pasamos juntos… la primera vez..."

Y se mordía los labios hasta que su barbilla se mojaba de sangre.

"La primera vez… con él."

Y su nuca se estrelló contra la superficie de la tina haciendo que las ideas se le vuelvan nebulosas.

"La primera vez fue con Hyoga… yo no sabía que hacer… Hyoga… yo no sabía que hacer y tenía miedo. Pero Hyoga alejó los temores de mí… y luego me hizo sentir que nada más existía. Que el mundo empezaba donde empezaba su cuerpo y terminaba con el azul de sus ojos.

No necesito nada más… no necesito nada más que él me quiera. No necesito grandes cosas, no necesito nada más que retroceder el tiempo para arreglar las cosas antes que sucedan y luego desaparecer.

No necesito a nadie más que a Hyoga, no necesito un futuro porque no hay mañana sin él. No necesito mi cuerpo, porque fuera de esta habitación no hay nada más."

/Sólo quiero desaparecer… ¿por qué eso es tan difícil¿Por qué no puedo dejar de existir y nada más? Quizá de ese modo el dolor desaparece./

"Shun… abre la puerta…."

Ikki trata de parecer calmado… no me engaña. Está preocupado… tiene miedo. Miedo de perderme… nunca me tuvo… me dejó hace mucho tiempo y nunca me recuperó. Lo siento Ikki, Shun no está presente en este momento. No queda ni la sombra de lo que fue tu hermanito a quien dejaste en medio de la nada, en medio de la calle, a su suerte. Para que alguien más se hiciera cargo de él ya que te estorbaba como siempre lo ha hecho.

Shun no está…. Quisiera gritarles en la cara a ambos. Shun hace tiempo dejó el mundo, ese día que Ikki lo dejó en la calle, sentado en la banca de un parque. Esperando como un idiota que volviera alguien que nunca regresó. Ikki, estaba nevando y me estaba congelando ahí sentado. Estaba haciendo un frío maldito y me dejaste a mi suerte en ese lugar.

Luego me dijiste que fue por mi bienestar. Porque sabías que alguien me iba a recoger sin duda y me iba a dar un buen hogar. Te tengo noticias Ikki… no fue así. Nunca me sentí tan mal en mi vida. Mirando para todos lados a la gente pasar. Tratando de no llorar y buscándote Ikki. Sin moverme de donde me dijiste que me quedara como siempre hacía. Haciendo todo lo que tú me decías que hiciera.

Y nunca llegaste. Y yo no sabía que hacer entonces. Estaba totalmente perdido. Desapareciste de la nada. Tuve miedo Ikki, que te hubiera pasado algo, que no regresabas porque algo malo te había pasado.

Pero luego de mucho tiempo regresaste a trastornar mi vida de nuevo. Cuando ya empezaba a funcionar bien. Cuando Hyoga era todo para mi regresaste de la nada.

"Te odio Ikki…"

Y su cuerpo abandonó la tina.

"Te odio Hyoga…. "

Y sus manos tomaron un trozo de loseta de la pared.

Me odio a mi mismo por no poder cambiar el destino.

Y sus manos dibujaron surcos sobre sus brazos.

Pero está mal que te odie hermano… está mal que odie a quien amo tanto. Y el dolor es mi única recompensa. Los odio tanto….

Puedo oír a Ikki repetir mi nombre. Pero ese nombre ya no me pertenece. No soy su hermanito Shun. Ese murió en medio de la nieve. Hyoga dice mi nombre pero tampoco me pertenece. Hace tiempo su amante se fue de su lado, cuando vio que lo estaban traicionando.

Puedo sentir las manos de Ikki sacudir mi cuerpo para que lo mire, para que le hable. No tengo nada que decirle, no tengo nada que hablar con él. Soy un cadáver que respira y sólo siente dolor.

Ikki…. Tu hermanito Shun está enterrado en la nieve… sigue esperando que vuelvas por él. Me encantaría sonreírle, pero no sé hacerlo.

Hyoga, el juguete con el que te divertías mientras jugabas a engañarlo con Ikki se fugó. Se fue lejos apenas abrió los ojos y descubrió tu traición. Ya no hay nadie aquí así que ya me pueden dejar en paz. Quiero desaparecer para dejar de estorbarles y que sigan viviendo su vida tranquilos.

Llenos de paz, haciendo lo que les venga en gana. Dejar de estorbarte Ikki, eso es lo que tanto querías cuando me dejaste en medio del frío, esperándote cuando me dijiste que no me moviera sentado en una banca. Me sacaste del orfanato para abandonarme en ese lugar… porque al final de cuentas lo único que hacía yo era estorbarte.

Adios Ikki… Adiós Hyoga… ya déjenme en paz. Ya no quiero volver a verlos nunca más. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por ustedes y por mi. Desaparecer… desaparecer de sus vidas… no hay rencor, no hay más remordimiento… sólo ya déjenme tranquilo….

Sólo quiero desaparecer.

**Continuaraaaa... así que déjame un comentario, gracias, por favor.**


	6. 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hagio un fic y me demoro años luz en continuarlo, pero sólo eso hago. Soy un pobre zorrito 112.

* * *

6.**

Era capaz de vender mi alma si me lo hubieran pedido. Te hubiera dado todo, mi vida, toda, completa, porque no la necesito. No sé vivir por mi cuenta. Toda mi vida he vivido por medio de alguien más. He dependido de Hyoga, de Ikki para todo. Desde siempre. No recuerdo desde cuando, no recuerdo desde cuando empecé a abandonar mi voluntad para hacer todo lo que ellos querían que hiciera. No me importaba la verdad, hacer lo que ellos me decían, porque ellos nunca me iban a hacer daño.

_/Di lo que quieras, cualquier cosa… lo que quieras. /_

Seguía a Ikki a ojos cerrados, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, una parte de él. A donde fuera que me llevara, sin protestar, sin decir una palabra, sin preguntarle nada. No lo necesitaba, no necesitaba saber a donde me iba a llevar. A donde quiera que fuera con él, estaba bien. Yo era feliz.

_/ No necesito nada más, dime algo… cualquier cosa…/_

Me daba miedo alejarme de él. Cuando lo tenía cerca todo estaba bien, cuando estaba a su lado. Durante la noche y dormíamos juntos, yo abría los ojos 50 veces para ver si seguía a mi lado. Y siempre estaba para mí.

Si me hubiera pedido, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, lo que sea, no hubiera dudado en dársela. Pero no lo entiendo, nunca me molestaba en preguntarle u opinar acerca de las decisiones que tomaba para ambos. Sólo lo seguía, sin que él me consulte o yo protestara.

_/Dime lo que quieras… miénteme…. Dime alguna mentira envuelta con palabras bonitas… hazme sentir bien…/_

El es mi hermano, jamás me haría daño, de ningún modo. Debo estar equivocado, el mundo debe estar mal. Cualquiera me podría lastimar, menos él. Nunca él, jamás. Debe haber un error, debe ser mi culpa, debo ser yo el que está mal. No puede ser, simplemente no lo puedo entender. Todo lo que yo creía, todo lo que conozco lo hago mediante él.

/Todo debe estar mal, quisiera empezar de nuevo./

Todo debe estar mal. Yo estoy equivocado. No puede ser cierto. No puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto, que Ikki y... nunca. Yo estoy equivocado, yo estoy mal…. Soy yo él que está mal.

/Siempre estuviste mal, es por eso que nadie te quiere cerca, por eso nadie quiere estar cerca de ti. Eres malo, tú tienes la culpa de todo… como siempre. /

Debe ser por eso que Ikki me dejó atrás. Nunca entendí porque lo hizo, nunca me puse a pensar porque lo hizo hasta ahora.

/ Mientes… y lo sabes. /

No es cierto…. No es cierto….

/ Mientes de nuevo, lo único que haces es mentir…/

Mi hermano hizo lo que debía hacer, hizo lo que era mejor para ambos.

/ Estabas tan asustado, te morías de miedo…. Mientes de nuevo. /

El hizo lo que era mejor para los dos. Era lo mejor para los dos… Siempre buscaba lo mejor para los dos…

/ Eres un estorbo para todos… No lo puedes evitar… Eres patético./

No es cierto… No es cierto…

/Mientes… mientes…/

Ikki me dejó en ese lugar por mi bien. Porque no podía llevarme con él.

/ Porque le estorbabas /

No, porque necesitaba estar solo para poder seguir adelante, para buscar algo mejor para nosotros, para ambos.

/ No es lo que tú y yo pensamos en ese momento. No lo niegues./

Era por el bien de ambos… No tenemos a nadie más en el mundo, si no es a nosotros mismos.

/ Pero eso no le importa a él. ¿Verdad/

No… es… verdad…

¿No lo es/

No… no es verdad… no es verdad… no es verdad. Maldita sea... No es cierto….no puede ser…

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto/

Yo… ya no quiero estar aquí. Sólo quiero desaparecer… porqué no puedo desparecer…. Desaparezcamos de una vez… vámonos donde nadie nos encuentre.

/ Esperaba eso desde hace mucho…/

¿No van a cambiar verdad¿El tiempo no puede retroceder? Para arreglar todo esto.

/Y recuperar el tiempo perdido… El tiempo no regresa. /

Es una lastima… Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas antes de partir. No es justo… Pero creo que después de todo es mi culpa. Yo desperdicié mi tiempo, mi vida al lado de Ikki y luego de Hyoga…Todo por no tener el valor suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta.

/No necesito vivir la realidad… sólo miénteme… es lo único que necesito… dime que todo está bien…/

**xxxXXXxxx **

Estaba oscura la habitación, como si alguien hubiera muerto y en silencio lo velaran. Ikki ni se había movido del lado de Shun y lo miraba preocupado. A Hyoga ni lo miraba, como si no estuviera… como si no existiera más.

Entonces abrió los ojos, despacito, como con pereza. Ikki estaba ahí, a su lado. Sonrió entonces. Pudo sentir dolor en sus brazos, pero no le prestó atención. Habían cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en nimiedades.

"Hermano… que bueno que estas aquí"

Y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

"Lamento que te preocuparas por mi."

Ikki estaba a punto de morir de la impresión. No podía darle crédito a sus ojos. Casi ni le devuelve el abrazo de lo sorprendido que estaba. Besó la frente de su hermano menor, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían.

Enseguida apretó los ojos para reprimir la humedad que podrían salir de ellos. Eso era tan propio de él. Shun sonrió de nuevo. Buscó con la mirada a Hyoga y lo encontró en una esquina de la habitación, mirándolos sorprendido y hasta asustado.

Le sonrió también para derretirlo un poco. Pero sólo consiguió asustarlo y alejarlo más.

"¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?"

Preguntó mirándolos inocente, como si acabara de llegar al mundo y recién se estuviera adaptando a lo nuevo.

"Porque…. ¿Por qué? Bueno…"

Ikki no tenía más palabras, se le habían agotado todas.

"No importa."

No necesitaba más respuestas… No más.

Se levantó de la cama, con dificultad. De pronto empezaba a sentir el dolor sobre su cuerpo, como si este recién despertara.

"No te levantes… Descansa un poco… Shun…"

Ikki sonaba tan preocupado.

"Estoy bien, hermano… sólo quiero estirarme un poco… Sólo eso… Estoy bien…"

Las vendas sobre sus brazos, el dolor empezaba a volver a hacerse intenso.

"Hyoga… ¿Qué haces ahí? Tan al rincón, porque no vienes, con nosotros."

Ese no era Shun, era otra persona completamente distinta a su hermano. Ese no era Shun, era un impostor, una copia, alguien que ocupaba su cuerpo. Esos no eran sus ojos, sus miradas tan dulces… ese no era su hermano menor.

Hyoga lo notó y no habría fuerza en la tierra que lo hiciera acercarse a quien estaba sentado en la cama. A quien estaba usando el cuerpo de Shun… Lo miraba con más espanto, como si tuviera enfrente al diablo en toda su maldad.

"¿Por qué están tan callados¿No creen que tenemos mucho de que conversar?"

Los miró a los dos, uno por uno. Disfrutando la expresión preocupada en el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Sonrió entonces y su sonrisa venía cargada de malicia.

"Shun… será mejor que descanses un poco."

Ikki intentó hacer que regresara a su posición pasiva sobre la cama. A volver a ser un cadáver viviente.

"Ya estoy bastante cansado de eso."

Su voz no tenía las notas de dulzura de siempre, carecía de la suavidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Apartó las manos de su hermano de sobre sus hombros. Ikki retrocedió como si su hermano menor lo hubiera atacado con un puñal.

Los ojos verdes de Shun se dirigieron hacia el rincón que acogía al rubio desaliñado.

"Tengo algo de hambre. Hyoga ¿Nos traerías algo de comer?"

Hyoga sólo lo miró, como si estuviera viendo una abominación de la naturaleza frente a sus ojos. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta sin voltear atrás y salió dejándolos solos.

"Gracias…"

Añadió Shun cuando la puerta se cerraba.

Ikki se levantó de su lugar y retrocedió hacia la puerta, persiguiendo el rastro del rubio que acababa de partir.

"Shun…"

"No tienes nada que decir Ikki. Ya es bastante tarde para que me digas nada. Aunque siempre que apareces mi vida se complica."

Tiró los ojos al suelo y se mordió los labios.

"Yo… confiaba en ti, hermano…"

"Nunca quise que esto pasara, no quería lastimarte… no fue mi intención."

"Eso no es cierto. ¡Eso no es verdad!"

Gritó con voz quebrada.

"No… mientas Ikki… no me mientas más. Ya estoy cansado de escuchar tus mentiras…Ya basta, ya basta de mentirme, de decirme que lo sientes, que todo está bien y que todo va a estar bien. Desearía tanto creerte…. pero no puedo."

"Shun…"

"La verdad que sí Ikki, te creo todo lo que me dices… sigue mintiéndome, sigue diciéndome que todo está bien, que soy tu hermano y me quieres mucho. Sigue diciéndome lo mismo y luego vete, déjame en medio de la nada, en medio de la nieve…"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, nunca quise hacerte daño, era mejor así. No podías venir conmigo, Shun."

"Nunca, nunca…. Nunca…. Estoy cansado de oírte. "

Gritaba, ahora no podía parar de gritar.

"Escúchame ahora, maldición"

Harto del griterío, se lanzó sobre su hermano menor y lo tomó de los hombros.

"Me vas a escuchar Shun, me vas a escuchar… porque las cosas no son cómo piensas que son."

"No quiero, no quiero. Suéltame de una vez, suéltame de una maldita vez."

Shun gritaba como poseso, se retorcía entre las manos de Ikki con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a dejar sus huesos tirados y emprender la carrera.

"Me vas a escuchar aunque tenga que… amarrarte a una silla, no te vas. No te vas sin oírme antes. No te mueves de aquí hasta que me escuches maldita sea."

Los gritos de parte de ambos hermanos cesaron entonces. Shun dejó de sacudirse y se quedó muy quieto. No se iba a liberar de Ikki tan fácilmente, de nada valía intentarlo. Los dedos de su hermano abandonaron su piel dejando huellas hondas. Entonces se sentó sobre la cama midiendo la distancia entre su hermano mayor y su cuerpo. No quería escucharlo, no estaba del todo listo para verlo a la cara de nuevo y escuchar sus explicaciones.

¿Por dónde empezar? Se preguntaba Ikki dirigiendo una mirada triste hacia su hermano. No era el mismo, no iba a volver a ser el mismo. Desde que lo dejó en ese lugar, no volvió a ser el mismo.

A su mente llegaba un torrente de imágenes pasadas, algunas que ya había olvidado y otras que ya quería olvidar. Cuando tuvo que dejarlo, sin mirar atrás, reprimiendo lo que le hubiera querido decir. Nunca le decía nada a Shun, en su afán de sobreprotegerlo, lo mantenía ajeno a la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Nunca se iba a enterar de lo que pasaba, se prometió a sí mismo así como que nunca haría nada que lo lastimara. Pero a veces no se pueden cumplir las promesas, por más que se intente. Necesitaba irse del orfanato donde vivían ambos, junto con Hyoga y otros niños. Había escuchado que los iban a separar. Había una familia interesada en llevarse a Shun y no podía permitir que lo alejen de su hermanito. En ese momento entró en desesperación. No iba a poder conseguir que los dejaran quedarse juntos. No iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hermano. Lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé y no se lo iban a quitar ahora.

Shun estaba de lo más tranquilo al lado de Hyoga. Se llevaban bien esos dos, ese chiquillo ruso, que apenas masticaba unas cuantas palabras y su hermano. Hyoga apenas abría la boca para comer y soltar una que otra sílaba. Era tan callado que al principio todos pensaban que era mudo. Fue muy difícil sacarle sus primeras palabras. Al lado de Shun hablaba un poco más de la cuenta., pero cuando llegaba alguien más cerraba la boca de nuevo.

No había mucho tiempo para planear un escape. No había tiempo para pensar en a dónde irían. Mientras no los encontraran no los iban a poder separar. Sin decirle nada a Shun planeó la salida. Durante la noche lo levantó de la cama y lo hizo abrigarse bien. Afuera estaba nevando y no iba a ser fácil salir del orfanato.

Se deslizaron ambos en silencio, por los pasillos silenciosos. Cruzaron el patio, llenándolo de huellitas. Hacía muchísimo frío aquella noche. Llegaron a la reja principal que daba a la calle. Tenían que trepar. Ikki fue primero para recibir a Shun del otro lado.

"¿Tú que haces acá?"

Hyoga los había seguido, en el más absoluto silencio. Al parecer la nieve era su ambiente natural, se movía con mucha facilidad sobre ella.

"Regresa adentro."

Le ordenó amenazante. Ese rubio estúpido iba a arruinar sus planes.

"Hermano…"

Intervino débilmente Shun, mientras seguía trepado en la reja.

"Vete."

Insistió Ikki al empezar a ver su plan desvanecerse. Pero el blondo lejos de obedecerle subió a la reja tras Shun.

"Que te bajes, idiota. No puedes venir con nosotros, estúpido."

Trataba de hacerlo bajar jalándolo de los pantalones de pijama que traía puestos. Pero Hyoga no opuso resistencia alguna y sólo estiró la mano para desenganchar la chaqueta de Shun, enredada en la reja.

"Vete de una vez… y no le digas a nadie que nos viste. Si no voy a regresar por ti y te voy a hacer pedazos."

Pero Hyoga no lo estaba mirando. Sólo le dirigió una mirada extraña a Shun, una de esas que no trae emoción alguna.

"Paca" ()

Dijo entonces. Y Shun le respondió con palabras que nunca antes le había escuchado.

Abandonaron entonces la reja alta de metal y al rubio que se quedó mirándolos tras ella. Colándose entre la oscuridad de la noche, corriendo entre calles blancas y silenciosas. El frío ahuyentaba a los transeúntes. Pasaron el resto de la noche huyendo, caminando sobre una alfombra gélida. Estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba. Cuando llegó la mañana los encontró exhaustos, acurrucados dentro de una construcción abandonada. Sentados dentro de una habitación de paredes desnudas y mugre por todos lados. Hacía demasiado frío para seguir caminando en la intemperie y estaban tan cansados.

Shun no se quejaba y hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido a insistencia de su hermano. Debían descansar pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Finalmente el cansancio los venció y se rindieron ante el sueño.

Las cosas no salieron como las planeó después de todo. No podían escapar por siempre, no podían caminar sin rumbo más tiempo. El día avanzaba y no habían comido nada. Había que parar la marcha de cuando en cuando, para buscar algo de comer, para darle descanso al cuerpo fatigado. Y la temperatura seguía bajando. Y no podían seguir en esa situación más tiempo.

Consiguió algo de comer, de caridad y resultó tan sabroso como el primer alimento que se ingiere después de mucho tiempo. Y continuaron avanzando, sobre la nieve blanda como el algodón, hundiendo sus pies y sintiendo el frío subir por sus piernas penetrando hasta los huesos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que no había salida y la aventura debía terminar. No podía seguir arrastrando a su hermano, por las calles, sin rumbo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Shun no podía dar un paso más. Cayó sobre la nieve sin dar visos de querer levantarse. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo subió en una banca de un parque. Shun intentó incorporarse entonces, sin conseguirlo completamente.

Pero habían caminado demasiado, como para emprender la marcha atrás. Shun no iba a soportarlo, no iba a poder regresar sobre sus pasos. Lo peor es que tan pronto regresara al orfanato lo iban a entregar a una familia de desconocidos y no lo iba a poder ver nunca más. No quería perder a Shun, pero si no lo llevaba a un lugar seguro, no iba a durar mucho en la intemperie. No podía seguir arrastrando a su hermano menor, quien lo miraba lívido mientras trataba de humedecer sus labios secos y frotaba sus manos para liberarlas del frío.

"Shun… siéntate aquí. Quiero que te quedes aquí. No te muevas, acomódate aquí."

Su hermanito lo miraba y en silencio sus ojos preguntaron hacia donde iba. No podía responderle, no iba a poder decirle la verdad. Odiaba mentirle, pero no había otro remedio a la vista.

"Quédate ahí Shun."

Y trató de abrigarlo con un abrazo. Beso su frente deseando poder quedarse a su lado para siempre. Reprimiendo las lágrimas se alejó de la banca cubierta de nieve, dejando que los ojos de su hermano lo persiguieran hasta que desapareció sin atreverse a ver atrás.

No podía caminar sin Shun, lo necesitaba a su lado. Avanzó por la nieve sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban como si en cada una de ellas llevara piedras atadas. Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó luchando consigo mismo, contra las ganas de regresar sobre sus pasos y regresar por quien había dejado atrás. Encontró un teléfono y dio aviso a la policía indicando el paradero de Shun. Esperaba con todo el corazón que llegaran pronto a buscarlo.

Tener que dejar atrás a Shun fue la decisión más dura que tuvo que tomar en toda su vida. No estaba seguro de que hubiera sido la mejor opción después de todo. A pesar de haberse ido de la ciudad, siempre trataba de mantenerse informado de cómo estaba su hermanito. Supo que Shun no había podido ser adoptado por la familia que en un inicio lo quería. Cada vez que alguien trataba de llevarlo su hermano huía y se aparecía en la puerta del orfanato.

Se había hecho muy amigo del ruso y ambos eran inseparables. Hyoga tampoco había tenido mucha suerte a la hora de encontrar una familia que lo adopte. Se negaba completamente a adaptarse a las costumbres y a hablar el idioma. Ese era el motivo porque lo habían devuelto varias parejas que veían al rubio como un bonito adorno exótico para su familia.

Volvía a la ciudad para ver de lejos a su hermano, a través de las rejas, sin que este lo pudiera ver. Por lo menos podía estar cerca de él. Veía como iba creciendo, indirectamente a su lado. Pero un día el estúpido ruso lo descubrió. Ese rubio de tonto no tenía ni un cabello.

"Tu hermano está en la enfermería."

Anunció a quemarropa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos a través de las rejas. Pudo leer lo que sus labios articulaban, pudo escuchar sus palabras pero por algún motivo su mente se negaba a procesar la información que estaba recibiendo y creer que fuera cierto. Sin darse cuenta como había atrapado a Hyoga de las solapas y lo estaba estrellando contra los barrotes de metal.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Apenas pudo preguntar sintiendo que la voz se le iba a desaparecer. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. No podía ser cierto, algo malo le había ocurrido a Shun y todo era culpa suya. Si hubiera estado a su lado para poder cuidarlo.

"Habla maldita sea... habla."

Y lo hubiera hecho sin duda si no tuviera los labios pegados a las rejas. Entonces lo liberó demandando una respuesta. Hyoga no tardó mucho en complacerlo, empezó a contarle lo que había pasado. Shun había sido adoptado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. De eso había transcurrido un mes. Shun se había aparecido en el orfanato, entrando sin ser descubierto y había buscado a Hyoga para decirle que fuera con él. Estaba tan desesperado, lo único que quería era irse del orfanato y partir en busca de su hermano. Le pidió a Hyoga que se fueran con él, que no quería irse sólo. Cuando le preguntó acerca de su estado Shun rompió en llanto e insistió acerca de querer ir en busca de Ikki. Pero estaba malherido y no hubiera podido dar un paso más si es que no lo atendían. Así que Hyoga lo llevó donde la enfermera.

Shun le había contado que huyendo de nuevo había caído por la ventana y que de ahí provenía la lesión en su brazo. Pero aún en ese estado había seguido su marcha. Shun no era bueno mintiendo y no fue difícil para Hyoga sacarle la verdad completita. Mientras huía fue sorprendido por su padre adoptivo y este le había dado una paliza por intentarlo. Luego lo encerró en su habitación para quitarle las ganas de volver a intentarlo, pero al menor descuido Shun escapó por la ventana de donde cayó y se fracturó el brazo.

Cuando Hyoga le contó lo sucedido sintió deseos desesperados de correr a despedazar a quien se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a su hermano menor. Sintió tanta impotencia de no poder atravesar las rejas, de no poder hacer nada por volver al lado de Shun. En ese momento le pidió a Hyoga que viera por Shun, que por favor no le dijera que estuvo ahí y que volvería a ver como seguía. Y así fue... así fue como estableció una relación con Hyoga. Poco a poco fue conociéndolo más a fondo y las cosas se dieron así. No pasó mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera, como tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que Hyoga y Shun huyeran juntos del orfanato.

Su hermano al lado del rubio se veía tan feliz. No podía negar que sabía que Shun sentía algo por Hyoga. Conocía demasiado a su hermano menor como para no notarlo. Aunque lo observaba de lejos lo notó, era evidente, claro como el día. Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar sentir lo mismo por aquel blondo de ojos transparentes. Como decirle a Shun que sabía que él lo amaba y decidió pasar por alto este hecho.

Como decirle a Shun que no pudo evitarlo... como decirle a Shun que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por protegerlo no había podido evitar ser el único culpable de todo el mal que había ocurrido.

Respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Había tanto que quería decirle, había tanto que quería gritarle.

"Shun… es hora que sepas la verdad."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Era la enésima vez que le daba la vuelta a la manzana y no se atrevía a regresar de nuevo a esa habitación. De nuevo se sentía sin valor para intervenir en asuntos de ambos hermanos, de nuevo había quedado fuera. Odiaba cuando hacían eso.

Pero esos dos necesitaban un tiempo solos para hablar, para que Ikki le dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle. De repente decirle que todo lo que pasó fue un error y que lo mejor sería dejar todo atrás y… volver a su lado… y olvidarse de él. Quizá iban a dejarlo de lado una vez más. Como hermanos el vínculo de sangre es mucho más fuerte que el que Ikki pudiera tener con él.

Quizá cuando regresara a esa habitación no iba a haber nada para él, de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar aquellos pensamientos que empezaban a tronar en su cabeza como si fueran campanas. Pero si iba a ser de ese modo… se iba a quedar completamente solo en el mundo, de nuevo.

Sin saber porque se sintió incapaz de dar un paso más. Paralizado en medio de la vereda gris, sin saber hacia donde continuar con sus pasos. Totalmente solo en un mundo lleno de gente, de desconocidos. No bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que aquellos pensamientos salgan volando de su mente, ahora estaban más activos que nunca, encendiendo sus mayores temores.

Para donde fuera que mirara, sólo podía ver rostros desconocidos. No había espacio en ese mundo para él. Desde que se quedó, desde que su mamá murió y él no pudo acompañarla… había estado completamente solo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó al orfanato. Ese lugar era horrible, lleno de otros niños que no hacían otra cosa que mirarlo como si fuera un animal extraño. Hablando todos en un idioma distinto al suyo y no podía entenderles nada. Se le acercaban y le hablaban pero él sólo los miraba deseando que desaparecieran, deseando poder abrir la puerta de ese lugar y correr. Correr hasta que sus piernas lo llevaran al lugar donde pertenecía. De nuevo totalmente solo. Detestando cada segundo de su vida, deseando no amanecer al día siguiente. La gente le hablaba pero no los miraba, era como si fueran sombras frente a él, no los escuchaba cuando trataban de comunicarse con él. Decidían sobre su vida, sobre lo que iban a hacer con él. Pero no los miraba, no los escuchaba, no quería estar cerca de ellos.

Encontró un lugar oscuro en el patio, un lugar donde podía refugiarse en soledad y pensar en lo que iba a ser más tarde, en donde podía comer tranquilo sin que los otros niños se rieran de él porque no sabía comer con palitos. Detestaba el sabor de la comida, detestaba las miradas del resto sobre su espalda mientras tomaba trocitos de arroz con las manos y se las metía a la boca. Y esa fue la primera vez que tuvo a Shun frente a frente. Se miraron fijamente mientras Shun descubría que su pequeño escondite estaba ocupado. Al parecer no tenía otra opción que esconderse dentro, otros niños lo estaban persiguiendo. El lo miró con la cara llena de arroz y decidió ignorarlo, esperando que se fuera pronto.

Cuando hubo pasado el peligro Shun salió no sin antes darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Era la primera persona que le había sonreído desde que estaba en ese lugar, la primera persona que no había evitado su presencia.

Entonces empezó a ver de lejos a Shun, sintiendo la necesidad de sentirse acompañado. Acercándose a él a la hora del almuerzo, ya no se sentía tan abandonado a su suerte. Ikki siempre estaba con Shun y no dejaba que nadie lo molestara y que nadie hiciera laberinto en la mesa. 

Fue así como se acercó aunque de lejos a ikki...

Pero las cosas fueron cambiando... las cosas se tornaron distintas desde que Ikki se fue y Shun se quedó a su lado. Lo tomó a su cuidado después de que regresó medio muerto de frío y enfermo. Sentía mucha lastima por él y esa lástima se convirtió en cariño y ese cariño en algo más. Y fue entonces cuando Ikki volvió a aparecer en el panorama y...

Entonces todo cambió de nuevo...

Miedo, tenía miedo, terror de regresar a esa habitación y no encontrar nada para él, de nuevo. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y su respiración se volvió pesada, difícil. De pie frente a la puerta temblaba, las manos no le obedecían y el resto de su cuerpo esta ba como ausente. Cerró los ojos y giró la perilla que lo conducía dentro. Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que tenía en frente.

**Si, continuará ju ju ju **

**Dejame un review , gracias por favor. **


End file.
